claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda
Etymology ヒルダ transliterates from "Hilda," from medieval German element hild (battle). Or from "Hildegard." Name of 7th century English saint, St. Hilda. Appearance 'Human' Hairstyle: razor-cut boy shag, similar to Clarice and several Battle of the North warriors.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 160; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 'Awakened' 'Manga' Mummy form, with wrap-like tentacles. Unaggressive as Awakened Being, keeping her promise to Miria to "team up together as single-digit warrriors."Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 162 'Anime' Rooster-like form. More aggressive than manga version.Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Personality As Miria's mentor, appears both friendly and helpful in guiding Miria's career path. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 6, Hilda's number, is often viewed as the number of maternal care. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Class' Hilda is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 warrior, her Ability unknown. 'Awakened' From "Yoma War Record II."Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 'Baseline' *Yoma Power: SSS+ *Agile: SS+ *Strength: SS *Solidity: S (Special level of ability) *Intellect: SS History Early life unknown. 'Hilda's Hunt' Day. The leader of Hilda's Hunt, Hilda, compliments Miria's performance. Hilda vows to "team up together again as single-digit warriors."Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 160–162 'Phantom' Another day. From afar, a Man in Black observes Miria destroy a Yoma pack.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 166 He notes Miria's "Phantom" technique. Also watching is warrior No. 4, Ophelia. Though part of the hunt, she refuses to participate as no Awakened Being is present.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 166–167 'Ophelia's plan' 'New hunt' Miria is now part of a new hunt. They are led by Ophelia, who speaks of a warrior who gave Ophelia a Black Card. But instead of giving it to the unnamed recipient, Ophelia tore it up.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 169–172 'Non-fight' On a mountain, the party engages the Awakened Being, mummy-like with tape-shaped tentacles. The Awakened acts strangely passive. Ophelia disables the Awakened. Miria finally beheads it, while noting the Awakened's suppressed Yoma aura. Miria now realizes the Awakened's identity—Hilda.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 184 Miria disables Hilda in anime version.Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Hwg-YdVEsCA Ophelia's Hunt 'Ophelia's trap' Hilda allowed Miria to kill her, echoing Hilda's earlier words "to team up together again..." In her grief, Miria awakens herself, with Ophelia waiting to kill her.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 184–185 Aftermath Daytime in the present. Back on the same mountain, Miria plants Hilda's sword as a gravemark. She speaks to Hilda's spirit, asking her to join Miria, the Ghosts and fallen of Pieta.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 188 Additional details Still later at Organization Headquarters, Miria reminiscences about "Ophelia's plan" to kill both her and Hilda.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 158 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Hilda's Hunt Category:Hilda Mission Category:Ophelia's Hunt